Two Women Fighting For Middle Earth and Much More
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: Two women are helping defeat Mordor and Sauron. They find love along the way too. EomerxOC LegolasxOC
1. Prologue

**~Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart**

**The tears of Snow White Sorrow.**

**Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land**

**Of the daybreak~**

A young girl walks around her home, looking for something to entertain herself as she wasn't going to be there much longer. She spots Gandalf coming up the path with fireworks in the back of his wagon.

"Gandalf, you old fool." She says hugging him as he got off the wagon and made towards the house she stands in front of.

Said wizard smiles to her before the girl brings him inside.

"Bilbo! We have a guest!" She shouts to her adopted uncle.

Said hobbit walks out from where he was in the kitchen and smiles while talking with the old fool of a wizard. Scarlet smiles and leaves to go find her brother or friends.

Later in the evening is when the party happens. Scarlet walks around and twirls throughout people, moving toward her friends in a graceful manner no one thought she could possess.

"So, what are you all having?" She asks taking a sip of her brother's drink.

"Ah, that's what it is." She says grimacing at the taste.

"Still can't get over it right?" Sam asks smiling slightly.

Scarlet smiles back evilly and pushes him toward the girl he wouldn't stop staring at. Frodo looks at her with a frown. She shrugs back and the two start laughing before a large dragon pops out of nowhere.

"Bilbo, there's a dragon!" Frodo shouts trying to save his uncle.

"Nonsense, there are no dragons here!" His uncle replies before tripping onto the ground.

Everyone cheers when the dragon blows up into a firework and Bilbo's speech happens. Scarlet was sitting peacefully next to Frodo when she slightly dozed off for a few moments. In those few moments however, Bilbo snuck his ring from his pocket, put it behind his back and looks toward everyone one last time.

"Goodbye." He says looking to his niece and nephew before disappearing and walking toward his home to pack and leave.

Scarlet immediately gets up from her spot and rushes back to the house, looking for Bilbo. She just barely catches him leaving before turning around to wait for her brother.

On the steps shivering by the time Frodo gets back from the party, Scarlet sighs and they both walk through the door, seeing a ring on the floor. Frodo picks it up and brings it toward Gandalf. The wizard sighs and takes an envelope to put the ring in then leaves with no true warning.

A few years later Gandalf comes back with no true warning. Frodo and Scarlet just coming back from their night out with Sam, Pippin and Merry. Gandalf looks between the two.

"Is it secret, is it safe?" He asks.

Frodo goes to find the ring while Scarlet makes tea for the three. Gandalf explaining little as to why he's even back. Scarlet frowns at the wizard as he brings out the ring and tells Frodo to hold onto it. Scarlet sits by him and watches the ring in mild interest.

Afterward, Gandalf makes the two leave, Sam was in the middle of the table and brought everything important like most of the food and some utensils to cook with. Frodo and Scarlet were up by Gandalf who was telling them where to go at the time.

"Bree? But that is so far." Scarlet says thinking over how long it took HER to get to Bree.

Gandalf only smiles before getting on his horse and rushing off to speak with his council.

Scarlet, Frodo and Sam made their journey almost all the way to the maze of corn when Sam stops all of a sudden.

"If I take another step, it'll be the farthest I've ever been." He says looking at the two.

Scarlet sighs and walks back to him.

"Come on Sam." She tells him.

In the maze, they all get lost, until Merry and Pippin fall on top of the trio.

"That is painful." Scarlet groans while getting up with the help of Pippin and Merry.

"Let's go." The two say as the five of the run off.

"You stole from the famer again didn't you!" Scarlet shouts as they all run for their lives from the dog that was chasing them.

They tumble down a hill and land before mushrooms.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin says happily while he and Merry take as much mushroom as they want.

Scarlet groans again and looks to the pathway that was whispering something to her and Frodo.

"Get off the road!" Frodo suddenly shouts.

The five rush to hide and look above to see a black hand, and a person sniffing. Scarlet stifle a gasp and shriek barely because of all the bugs crawling around them.

When the riders left, Scarlet rushes out and looks around wildly.

"Huckleberry Ferry." She whispers to the four who nod.

They all rush to the ferry. Scarlet last because she was trying to keep Frodo in front and more space between him and the black people gaining on them.

"Hurry!" She shouts throwing Frodo onto the raft, jumping on directly after.

They all sigh in relief and wait out until they stop the raft.

Days later they finally stop and rush off the raft to make it to Bree in time.

"What are four hobbits and a young woman doing here?" The gate man asks the five.

"What we're here for is our business. Please let us through." Scarlet says to the man.

He nods and lets them all through.

"Didn't mean to offend you miss." He says while she walks away with a bow to her head.

"No trouble." She replies looking in front of her to see her friends gone.

"Oh no." She groans

**~When we start killing**

**It's all coming down, right now**

**From the nightmare we've created**

**I want to be awakened now~**

**~Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart**

**The tears of Snow White Sorrow.**

**Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land**

**Of the daybreak~**

I know this is really confusing and I'm sorry. But this is just a little flashback on how the girl was in Bree and everything.


	2. Meeting New Companions

**~Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart**

**The tears of Snow White Sorrow.**

**Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land**

**Of the daybreak~**

'_Breathe, just keep breathing.'_ She runs throughout Bree, trying desperately to find those darned hobbits that escaped her again.

'_I must be the only person alive who can lose four hobbits in a small town like this!'_ She thought to herself looking in every possible place for the cursed hobbits that made her leave home.

She runs straight into something, or someone.

"Ier lle ilya foray?" An elegant voice asks the girl on the ground.

She looks up and her eyes widen noticeably. She stands up and brushes herself off before bowing in respect.

"I am sorry, I do not know Elvish." She says leaning back to stare at the beautiful elf in front of her.

The elf smiles apologetically.

"Oh, of course. My name is Istimiel. What is your name?" The elf asks smiling kindly.

"M-my name is Scarlet." The girl says shivering from the rain.

Istimiel frowns slightly and takes the girl into a side hug.

"I have a place we can stay in for now. I hope you do not mind sharing with a few others." Istimiel says.

Scarlet nods her head. "I do not mind, as long as it is warm and there are places to sit or lay." She says grinning like a maniac.

The elf smiles back and the two move on their way toward the Prancing Pony.

"Oh, this is where I was so supposed to meet them." Scarlet tells herself shaking her head in stupidity.

"What? Is there someone you are supposed to meet here? I might be able to help you find them Carnadhiel." Istimiel says with a frown on her face.

"What did you call me?" The young woman asks the elf when they step through the doorway.

"Oh, forgive me. That is your name in Elvish." Istimiel says smiling sheepishly.

The two walk over to a man clad in back, a hood covering his face. Scarlet looks around for something.

"Iluve ilya forya yassen he?" The man asks gesturing to the young woman.

Istimiel looks to her new companion. "Amin estela." The elf replies looking back to him.

"What are you both saying?" Scarlet asks looking at the two in deep confusion.

"Nothing Carnadhiel." Istimiel says smiling and ruffling the woman's hair.

Scarlet frowns but says nothing more and watches her companions in interest. Since Pippin has never seen a pint, he seems to be happily enjoying it. She turns back to the two people sitting by her.

"Would either of you be willing to teach me Elvish by any chance?" She asks hopefully.

The man sighs and gives Istimiel one of his signature looks saying she's on her own. Istimiel gives him a frown but looks to the girl with a smile.

"I will gladly teach you my language." The elf says while the young woman next to her grins like a madwoman.

"So, quick question. Is there another name I can call you by? I feel like I will say your name wrong if I try talking to you." Scarlet says with a frown while scratching her head in thought.

"Sure Carnadhiel, Strider had to call me Mist or Skyla until he was able to say my name right." Istimiel says smiling kindly.

"Why Skyla?" Scarlet asks quite confused.

Istimiel laughs loudly; in fact so loudly, about half the inn looks over in their direction to hear her voice better.

"I am sorry. Go back to whatever you were doing." She tells everyone and looks to Scarlet with amusement in her eyes.

"Skyla is what my name means in your tongue." She says while giggling behind her hand some more.

Scarlet nods her head with slight embarrassment.

"Baggins? I know a Baggins. He's just over there, Frodo Baggins." Someone says from across the inn.

Istimiel looks to Strider who nods his head. She nods back and grabs Scarlet.

"We should move up the stairs, less noise." Istimiel suggest scrunching her nose at the noise.

Scarlet giggles and the two walk up the stairs arm in arm, trying to ignore the loud shouts of people who were trying not to step on an invisible person.

"I have no knowledge if I am doing this right." Scarlet says sheepishly.

Istimiel smiles and grabs Scarlet's hand.

"That is why I am teaching you yes?" She says squeezing gently.

Scarlet nods her head with new determination. Istimiel smiles again and nods back.

"How do you say love?" Scarlet asks suddenly.

The she-elf is taken aback. "How do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, say, 'love in the world?" Scarlet asks with a slight blush.

"You want to know if love is really out in the world yes?" Istimiel asks the flushed woman.

Scarlet blushes deeper but nods her head looking up.

"This is my opinion but love is in the world. For everyone. As for translating….Hmmmm. Try saying Mela." Istimiel suggests.

Scarlet never had a chance because Strider burst through the room with a struggling Frodo.

"Frodo!" Scarlet shouts running to his side.

Frodo hides beside her as Istimiel walks up with a gentle smile on her face.

"Vedui' Frodo Baggins. My name is Istimiel, but please, call me Skyla or Mist." Istimiel says with the smile still on her face.

He relaxes noticeably. "Vanimle sila tiri Istimiel." He replies with a slight smile in return.

Scarlet huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Of course he still remembers the teachings." She mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"Then that means we just need to help you remember what you already know." Istimiel says.

Scarlet grins widely again when someone decides to burst through their little speech, and haven.

**~When we start killing**

**It's all coming down, right now**

**From the nightmare we've created**

**I want to be awakened now~**

Elven Translations:

Ier lle ilya foray-are you all right?

Iluve ilya forya yassen he-Everything all right with her?

Amin estela-I hope

Vedui'-Hail

Vanimle sila tiri-Your beauty shines bright


	3. The Nine Wraiths and A Place for Rest

**~Caress the one, the never fading rain in your heart**

**The tears of Snow White Sorrow.**

**Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth in a land**

**Of the daybreak~**

Scarlet face palms herself when she sees Sam, Merry and Pippin all holding random household items. Wanting to take Frodo back.

"Oh my saviors." She says sarcastically.

The boys look to her and smile widely.

"I knew we'd find you here!" Sam says smiling the widest.

Scarlet shakes her head with her own smile.

"There's nothing to save me from. These two are here to help us, I believe." Scarlet says looking to Istimiel for help.

Istimiel nods her head and walks toward the hobbits silently. The guys shove their objects closer to her. She sighs and whips out one of her daggers to cut through their items in seconds.

"That is no way to treat the people who are helping save your life." She tells them with a smirk on her face.

Sam pales and bows his head in shame. Merry does the same thing right after. Pippin only smiles like a love-struck fool and bows while looking up at her and raising his eyebrows.

"I think the pint of ale was a little too much for him Carnadhiel." Istimiel says with a worried frown set on her flawless features.

Scarlet looks at Pippin and shakes her head. "No he's like this anyway." She says waving it off easily.

"Are there going to be any more people barging through or is this all the guests we are going to be having?" Istimiel asks while walking towards a few beds to make them look a certain way.

"No, this is all that will be barging in to see your beauty." Pippin says smiling goofily.

"Pip, she's an elf. Don't look her directly in the eye or she might destroy you." Sam says uncertainly.

"Where in the stars did you hear that Samwise Gamgee?" Istimiel asks walking over to the six with a hand over her heart lightly balled in a fist.

"That is just a precaution we all say back at the Shire so we don't accidently look upon a beautiful elf." Merry says with a blushing face.

Istimiel smiles to the four hobbits. She bends down and rests her hands on two of their shoulders.

"Thank you for that lovely compliment. But I do not think that precaution will be necessary around me or any other elf. We do not do that kind of darkness to other living creatures." Istimiel says before standing back up again.

"Now, to business." Strider says looking at Frodo Baggins.

"Carnadhiel, come with me to get another room." Istimiel suggests before grabbing the woman's arm and leading her to the other inn across the street.

"I think I have it now." Scarlet says looking to Istimiel.

Istimiel stares back at Scarlet with a look of confusion and excitement.

"Let me hear." She says simply.

Scarlet nods and thinks of a phrase to say to the young elf woman.

"Amin dele ten' sen." She says after debate.

Istimiel nods her head in understanding. The two walk through the door of the other inn and walk up the stairs.

"Uma, en' rant." Istimiel replies as the two open the inn door to see Strider almost finished with his tale.

"Lle merna aut?" Strider asks once we stop to look at them all.

"En' rant." Istimiel says with a nod of her head.

Strider nods back and looks to the hobbits.

"Go with Scarlet and Mist. They will help you." Strider says walking away.

The hobbits follow the women to the inn across the street and get settled in for rest.

"You should rest too. We have much land to journey tomorrow." Istimiel suggests to a tired looking Scarlet.

Scarlet nods her sleepy head and moves toward the bed while rubbing her eyes.

'_The nine Wraiths. I never knew you would find us so early in the journey.'_ Istimiel thinks to herself narrowing her eyes in thought.

Strider sits next to her while they both watch the window in silence. Screeching wakes up the hobbits and Scarlet.

"What is that?" Frodo asks sitting next to Strider.

"Saurarea." Istimiel mutters under her breath with her eyes narrowed.

"Foul ones? What do you mean?"

"Those are the ring wraiths. Once kings, turned dark and evil by the corruption of the rings given to them. One by one, fallen into darkness because of the ring you hold with you." Istimiel says looking out of the corner of her eye to the hobbit looking at her with frightened eyes.

"But as long as we are here, nothing shall happen. You are all safe." She finishes while standing up.

"It is time to go now. We have much ground to cover in so little time." She says grabbing her daggers, swords, and bow and arrows from the table she set them on earlier.

"Will you teach me how to use those when we get to Rivendell?" Scarlet asks her new friend while they walk down the path in front of them.

"Yes. When we get to Rivendell. Just be sure to wear cloth on your arm and also, wear extra padding. I am not an easy teacher." Istimiel says winking before walking to stand next to Strider to understand the next move.

"We will not stop until dark. What are you doing?" Istimiel asks the hobbits looking down on them with a worried frown.

"It's time to eat." Pippin says like it's simple.

"You just ate breakfast." Strider says standing next to Istimiel.

"Yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin replies.

Istimiel looks to Scarlet for help. "We all have breakfast, second breakfast, 11sies, lunch, dinner and supper. Sometimes even desert if we're lucky." Scarlet replies to the unasked question.

"We are not stopping until nightfall. Hurry up." Istimiel says shaking her head and walking forward.

"Walk ahead to see what we need to watch out for. Your eyes are better than mine." Strider told the elf quietly.

Istimiel nods her head and rushes off to scout ahead for a safe passage. Strider tosses back two apples to the quibbling cousin hobbits.

Istimiel comes back to the group with a shake of her gracious head.

"Nothing to worry about. I found us a place for the night. It is high up and safe for attacks." She told the Ranger.

Strider nods and turns to the hobbits and woman.

"We shall rest up ahead. We need to keep off the ground for now." He tells them and walks off.

"Will you teach me then?" Scarlet asks Istimiel.

The she-elf only laughs and shakes her head.

"There is no time for that. You need rest. And I need to lookout again." Istimiel says walking ahead of the group again.

**~When we start killing**

**It's all coming down, right now**

**From the nightmare we've created**

**I want to be awakened now~**

Elven Translations:

Amin dele ten' sen- I am worried about them

Uma, en' rant-Yes, of course

Lle merna aut-Shall we go?

En' rant-Of course


End file.
